


shades of blue arise (the moment I see you)

by seungvvannie (galaxygerbil)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Red Velvet Hogwarts Houses Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygerbil/pseuds/seungvvannie
Summary: There's a certain Ravenclaw that's caught Joy's eye. Irene should be worried, but strangely, she's captivated, too.





	shades of blue arise (the moment I see you)

“What are Ravenclaws into?”

“_What?_” Yeri asked, looking bewildered. “What kind of question is that? Books, maybe? Where is this coming from?”

Irene frowned. _She doesn’t seem all that interested in books…_ “Actually— I think you’re the only Ravenclaw I know who’s into reading so much.”

Yeri scoffed and crossed her arms, subsequently leaving her plate of breakfast ignored. “If this is your idea of a peaceful breakfast, I’m going to have to pass on your next few invitations— childhood friendship notwithstanding.”

The Hufflepuff beside the younger girl just patted her head. “No need to get so upset, babe,” she’d said as Yeri leaned into her. “I’m sure your sister has a reason for asking this. Is there a Ravenclaw giving you problems?” Wendy asked as Yeri continued to glare at the seventh-year, her quick whisper of _not my actual sister!_ going either unnoticed or politely ignored.

The Slytherin just rolled her eyes. “More like Joy is giving me problems.” If Irene's girlfriend were here to hear this, she’d be done for, but luckily she was busy this morning. “She’s been going on and on about this girl in her Herbology class for what seems like ages.”

At this, Yeri and Wendy exchanged a look.

“And how do you feel about this... fixation… your girlfriend has on another girl?”

Irene had to give Wendy props for being so slow and gentle with her words. No wonder she could put up so well with the scoundrel that Yeri was on a daily basis.

“I’ve never stopped Joy from doing what she wants,” she replied nonchalantly, not giving into the bait or even affirming that she’d understood it. Joy choosing another girl over _her_. Hah, right. _If only they knew..._

Yeri only rolled her eyes while Wendy hummed.

Their seats were one of the furthest from the doors of the Great Hall— almost cozily right up against the corner— and so Irene had the perfect view to watch Joy waltz in with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Good morning,” Joy greeted them, settling into the space beside Irene. Her grin never faltered. “How is the love of my life doing on this wonderfully sunny day?”

Irene’s quick eyes found the Ravenclaw that’s been running in her mind walk through the doors next, face flushed and hair disheveled.

Joy’s grin transformed into a smirk, her eyes communicating something to Irene without words being spoken out loud: _Beat that_.

“I’m fine,” Irene replied, her eyes narrowing as she tugged on Joy’s cardigan— her _only top_— to cover the black bra strap slowly revealing itself.

Yeri and Wendy seemed to prefer ignoring the strangely tense atmosphere between the two Slytherins and opted to continue eating.

Wendy’s eyes longingly stared at the last treacle tart a little ways away from her, probably debating whether or not she deserved it, but Yeri simply made a grab for the treat and placed it on her girlfriend’s plate, no questions asked.

Irene wondered if Joy and her would ever be that cozy with each other— the soft, quiet, no-words-needed type of relationship that Yeri would surprisingly fit perfectly in when it came to Wendy— but before she could think on it more Joy chose that moment to lightly kiss the tip of her nose.

(“_We’ve always been different. This can just make it— us— even better._”)

The smile on Joy’s face has always been Irene’s favorite, but when she caught the stare from a certain girl with her hair in a messy bun from another table, she decided that maybe she doesn’t only have to have one favorite.

(“_And besides,_”)

Irene grinned when she turned her gaze towards the Ravenclaw. She watched the younger girl’s ears slowly redden from embarrassment, but a tentative smile slowly made its way on her face nonetheless.

(“_You find Seulgi interesting, too, don’t you?_”)

* * *

Joy set her up.

_That devil._

Irene knew that Joy knew she would be running prefect rounds tonight, and she also knew the regular routes Irene took alone— so it was never surprising when she found trouble waiting for her as a prank from the sixth-year, but this was just…

“Um,” Seulgi said as she was strapped by the tapestry against the wall. “Help?”

With a wave of Irene’s wand, Seulgi was carefully placed down on the pavement once again as the cloth that had her hanging went back into their own places. The hall leading to the Astronomy Tower was never well-lit at night, so Irene couldn’t see the face Seulgi was making.

“I’m willing to bet I know the Slytherin responsible for this,” the seventh-year sighed, then looked imploringly at the Ravenclaw. “But— are you alright? How long have you been up there?”

“Not long,” the sixth-year replied quickly. “And uh, there was no Slytherin responsible for this— not directly, anyway, other than you, I suppose.” Irene watched the girl crack her knuckles and tried not to make a face. “I actually— I was testing if the spell could work on myself, and it did, but it also prevented me from being able to do the counterspell, so.”

Irene only nodded, unconvinced.

“No, I swear it’s true! Joy just happened to tell me that you regularly walk through this hall in particular, and, well,” she sputtered.

“So you cast a spell on yourself instead of waiting around for me like a normal person would, got it,” the Slytherin responded, entertained. Seulgi was quite silly.

Seulgi massaged her temple and quietly groaned. “Nothing at all is coming out of my mouth the way I want it to.” The Ravenclaw took in a deep breath and stepped forward. “Could you spare a few minutes with me?”

Irene felt a laugh try to bubbling in her chest. “Where to, Kang?”

“The Astronomy Tower.”

And so they went, side-by-side and watching the other without sparing a look too obvious.

Irene and Seulgi have crossed paths before, but a handshake during a Quidditch match didn’t account for much— especially because Irene quit her Seeker position come seventh year to focus on her studies. Seulgi continued being Ravenclaw’s best Chaser while Irene occasionally watched from the stands when they faced her own house.

“I heard you’d been asking around about me,” Seulgi started, later, when they looked out into the sky at the edge of the secluded tower.

Irene’s eye twitched. _Yeri._

“So I thought I’d volunteer to save you the trouble,” she said. “First is… I guess I like it better when it snows.”

Irene raised a brow, confused, but let the other girl continue.

“I actually recently learned how to snowboard. It’s fun— a little scary when you can’t cushion your fall with magic, but I like that thrill of it.”

The older girl leaned against the wall, sideways so her shoulder was against it, and observed the way Seulgi’s silhouette imprinted itself in her mind without her trying. “That’s cute,” she responded.

“Yeah,” Seulgi laughed. “You know, people always think Ravenclaws are obsessed with books and whatnot— it’s a little sad, actually.”

Irene nodded along. “Like how Slytherins are awful backstabbers.”

“Exactly. I don’t fault them, though. But I’m not personally interested in books all that much. I have bad eyesight and reading too much will give me a headache.”

“That must be why you’re not Seeker,” Irene had joked, and Seulgi laughed. “What are Ravenclaws interested in, then?”

Seulgi made her way next to Irene and leaned against the wall herself, facing the older girl. “Learning, says the hat. Creative stuff. As long as it’s new— and... _different_.” She was whispering now, because they were so close.

_Seulgi Kang is a flirt_, Irene found herself thinking. _A good one, at that._

But being in a relationship with someone like Joy has made a fighter out of Irene with things like this, so she stays unbothered— a little excited at most, but not embarrassed.

“And what is this Ravenclaw interested in?” she slowly asked, placing her hand on the blue lapel of Seulgi’s robe and tracing a single finger against her jaw.

When Seulgi leaned in, Irene could smell a faint perfume that she could never mistake as anyone’s other than her girlfriend’s, and it only makes Seulgi’s lips and her tongue and her touch all that much sweeter.

(“_I hope she’s not the selfish kind._”)

“You two.”

* * *

The enthusiastic look in Joy’s eyes the next morning, when she found a mark on Irene’s neck that she was definitely not the one to give, was contagious.

* * *

“So, Irene, you three are girlfriends now?”

“I think Joy should answer this.”

“Why me? Seul, babe, you tell them.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Yes, we’re all girlfriends.”

“Great. Wendy, pay up.”

“I can’t believe you three.”

“What? What did we do?”

“You skipped the entire mandatory pining due to miscommunication and went straight for the relationship. Who does that?!”

“I told you they’re different— in a good way, guys, don’t worry. Now, babe, give me my sweet precious 5 Galleons.”

* * *

Yeri stacked mountains of meat on Wendy’s plate.

“I can’t possibly eat all of that without vomiting,” the Hufflepuff admonished, but Yeri continued to pile on more.

To be honest, the pork and beef looked delicious, but not when they were all on the sixth-year’s plate like that.

The maple syrup Yeri took upon herself to pour over the meal only made it worse.

“You have a Quidditch match later! You can’t not eat.”

Irene politely kept quiet as the couple in front of her bickered (—Wendy’s _“I did eat!”_ being overpowered by Yeri’s _“You ate cereal!”_—) and waited for her own girlfriends to make their way to the end of the Hufflepuff table as they passed through the Great Hall.

Joy looked tired, but satisfied. Seulgi looked worried, but amused.

“You two don’t have to fetch me every morning. The walk from the dungeons to the tower then back down again can’t be easy,” she said as she took her place beside Irene and Joy sat down on the Ravenclaw’s other side.

“You’re worth it, babe,” Joy cooed and kissed Seulgi’s cheek.

Irene leaned in close to Seulgi’s other side, grinning. “And Joy needs the exercise,” she whispered conspiratorially. “To keep up with two Quidditch players, you know.”

“I heard that,” Joy smirked and pinched Irene’s side, earning a scream of surprise from the smaller girl. “And you’ve already retired from Quidditch. You should exercise too.”

Irene rolled her eyes. “I’m fetching her next weekend—”

“Kim Yerim, stop wasting so much food! This is _completely irresponsible!_” Wendy's voice was getting even louder, now, and there was a fire in her eyes that was almost scary.

Yeri, perfectly in character, only seemed delighted. “There's my girl,” she grinned wickedly, looking for all the world like angry-Wendy hung the moon. Wendy only glared harder.

Joy whistled lowly. “Whoa, if that's how Wendy is outside the bedroom, I can't imagine how she is ins—”

Seulgi cut her off. “Do not even think about finishing that sentence, Park.”

Irene snorted as Joy's eyes only seemed to sparkle.

“Feisty.”

* * *

Irene watched in horrified silence as Wendy batted away Bludger after Bludger out on the Quidditch field. She had no idea how such a tiny body could house so much strength.

Wendy zipped through the air and flew near their part of the stands at the same time the Hufflepuff Seeker did, ready to whack at any incoming projectile. She might have also been eyeing Yeri's head, actually.

Irene heard Seulgi gulp from beside her, hand getting a little sweaty. “Anyone else feeling a little pity—”

Joy jumped in her seat as the crack of Wendy's bat reverberated throughout their area.

“—for the Gryffindor team?”

Irene winced as a Chaser in red robes got hit in the leg thanks to Wendy and almost knocked off their broom. “Yeah,” she agreed quietly.

“Is it too early for you to consider retiring from Quidditch?” Joy carefully proposed as the Gryffindor beater had a Bludger dislocate a shoulder thanks to the raging Hufflepuff.

“Not at all.” Seulgi's eyes were wide when Irene looked back at her. “We've no more matches for the rest of the year.”

“Great.” Joy said as Seulgi pulled the taller girl closer against her side.

“I've got my hands full with other things, anyway.” Irene felt the Ravenclaw's grip on her hand get tighter and couldn't help but smile.

At the edge of the stands, Yeri continued to scream in delight. “Yessss Wendy! That's my girl! Get them!”

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
-"The Hufflepuff dorm room is basically just Canada," said a wise YouTube commenter  
-Ravenclaw Seulgi rise


End file.
